


Proper Workplace Behavior

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Yusuf's compound has some unexpected effects and him and Ariadne just go with it.





	Proper Workplace Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "interrupted sex".

Yusuf was out of his chair in record time. Ariadne moved to meet him and pulled him in by the collar, kissing him hard. Ariadne gasped at the intensity of her reaction to the kiss, her knees suddenly feeling weak. 

 

Yusuf growled, backing her up to her desk. His hands fumbled as he hiked her skirt up over her waist. Ariadne moaned as she nearly tore the buttons off his shirt. 

 

Ariadne lost a shoe as she was lifted up onto her desk by Yusuf who quickly pressed between her spread thighs. 

 

“My Layout!” Ariadne cried, doing her best to push it to the side but her attention was pulled away when Yusuf sank to his knee. 

 

She lifted her hips as Yusuf worked her panties down her legs. Ariadne’s head was swimming as she spread her thighs, the cool air telling her exactly how wet she was. She couldn’t help that she was a little rough when she gripped Yusuf’s curls, pressing his face where she wanted him. 

 

Yusuf cursed under his breath before eagerly probing her folds with his tongue. Ariadne cried out, resting her feet on his shoulders, giving her leverage to ride his tongue as he thrust it inside of her. 

 

Yusuf worked his tongue, struggling to get his shirt unbuttoned. Ariadne craned her neck to watch and he opened his pants to take himself in hand. 

 

“Oh my god, Yusuf!” Ariadne cried, her legs shaking as she came against his mouth. Yusuf groaned like a man in pain as he gripped her thighs, keeping her close as he sucked on her clit. 

 

Sparks went off behind Ariadne’s eyes, her breath coming in harsh pants as she raced towards another orgasm. She made a mental note to make sure Yusuf kept some of this compound for a rainy day. 

 

“Well, good to see everyone hard at work.” 

 

Ariadne and Yusuf froze as a lilting voice dropped cold water on them. Yusuf scrambled to his feet, trying to close his pants. Ariadne’s heart stuttered as she clenched her knees together, trying to pull her skirt over them. 

 

When Ariadne looked up, she saw Eames leaning against her cubicle wall, coffee mug in hand and an innocent smile on his face. 

 

“Fuck you, my friend,” Yusuf muttered with a relieved smile. 

 

Ariadne hopped down from her desk, pointing a finger at Eames. “Don’t be so smug.” 

 

“I’m not being smug! I’m just glad I’m not the only one slaving away tonight.” 

 

Ariadne wanted to slap that grin off his face. 

 

“Oh like you’re one to talk Mr. ‘I brag about banging Arthur on the copy machine.’” Ariadne rolled her eyes, trying to straighten her layout. 

 

“On I’m not judging. There were more people here when I did it.” Eames leaned in conspiratorially. “I still have some of the copies in my desk drawer.” 

 

    Yusuf started chuckling and soon Ariadne gave up on being mortified and joined in. 

 

    “Oh uh, Yusuf,” Eames mimed wiping his face, “you got a little something…” 

 

    Yusuf turned bright red, using his shirt to wipe his chin. Ariadne tried to look innocent as she searched for her shoe and shoving her underwear in her bag. She grabbed Yusuf’s arm to get his attention. Even with the sudden interruption, want was still flowing through her. 

 

    “Let’s finish this at mine,” Ariadne whispered heatedly in Yusuf’s ear. 

 

    Eames raised a brow and sipped his coffee as Yusuf turned and kissed her for a few moments too long to be appropriate. 

 

    “Have fun kids!” Eames called as they shuffled past him. 

 

    “I will end you if this gets out!” Ariadne answered over her shoulder. 

 

    “Your secret is safe me with me!” 

 

    Yusuf couldn’t stop grinning as he punched the elevator button. 


End file.
